


Lycan-crystal

by 00FCShulk1



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Sun - Fandom
Genre: Human Turned Pokemon, human to pokemon TF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FCShulk1/pseuds/00FCShulk1
Summary: Nik from the Orre region visits the Alola Region to see the various sites, mysteries and wonders… or at least that was the vacation plan until Nik found a usual brown crystal.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lycan-crystal

Chapter 1: Site seeing around Akala Island.

 _Yawn_ “The flight yesterday was exhausting.” Nik reached for his glasses and put them on. “Let me see here… so today I will be heading to Paniola town, Royal Avenue and (Route 7) Wela Volcano Park.” Nik spoke to himself. Nik proceeded to get fully clothed. “Phone check, headphones check, Pokémon repellent check, water check and… that appears to be everything.” “Now follow along route 4 and you should see Paniola town.” Nik read the navigation instructions. Nik left the nice Tide Song Hotel to sightsee the destinations of Akala Island.

Nik followed the navigation instructions on his phone closely. The walk from the hotel to this Ranch town was surprisingly short and uneventful. “So this is Paniola Town?” Nik said. The whole look and feel of the town reminded Nik of Orre. The rustic houses, the treaded ground and the Milktanks roaming around the ranch. “Well that was fun for a while, but now I'm bored.” Nik give a bored sigh. “Next stop Royal Avenue.”

Nik proceeded to move down route six the locals call it ‘Straight Street.’ Upon arrival Nik saw his destination, the loud and bright Battle Royal Dome. However in front of the dome is a beautifully arranged flower circle. “Wow!” Nik saw Oricorio pluck nectar from the flowers. However Nik noticed a Malasada Shop near by and checked it out. Nik ordered and sat down to have a Malasada. It’s sweet fried taste made Nik think back to his childhood in Orre. After Nik finished the Malasada he ordered a to-go Malasada and finally entered the Battle Royal Dome.

The inside of the dome was surprisingly tame with gray and white floors. Nik got a ticket and headed upstairs into the stands. The main arena entrances are giant heads of Charzird, Garados, Tiraunatar and Haxsares. Nik took his seat and watched the battle. After the long fight Nik made his way to Wela Volcano Park which is a part of Route 7. The park was really unremarkable and didn't get all the hype surrounding it. So Nik quickly left the park and went back to his Hotel room to make plans for tomorrow and go to bed early.

Nik walked into the room and dropped on the bed like a Geodue. “Tomorrow Melemele Island.” Nik with what little energy he had left put his device’s on Chargers, undressed and went out like a light on the bed.

End of chapter one.


	2. Melemele Island and Hau’oil City.

Lycan-crystal

Nik rose out of his bed to get his phone. He opened his vacation plans on the phone so he will know what to do today. “Day 2 plans are… go on the ferry to Hau’oil City, check out the Battle Buffet, have a malasada on the Beachfront, get repels and explore the Hau’oli Outskirts.” Nik said this to himself so he wouldn't forget. Nik packed his possessions and left the hotel for the Ferry terminal. 

On the ferry to Melemele Island the captain spoke on the ship’s speakers to all the tourists about the formal, informal, spoken and written rules of Melemele Island. Like keep the beaches clean and Nik didn’t catch all the rules because the captain spoke exhaustingly boring to the point where Nik napped for the rest of the voyage. 

“Now arriving at Hau’oil City Marina.” A voice said over the Terminal speaker. Nik woke up from his nap because of the voice. Nik checked his plan’s again on this phone. “First stop the Battle Buffet.” Nik said to himself. When Nik got to the Buffet he was sad to see it was for Pokémon trainers only. So Nik cut his time losses and moved on to getting a to-go malasada and lounging on the beachfront in the sun nibbling on his sweet malasada. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Hau’oil Outskirts, Iki Town and Ten Carat Hill.

NIk got up from his towel on the Beachfront to throw away the malasada wrapper and to check his phone. “Next stops are Iki Town and Ten Carat Hill on the Hau’oil Outskirts.” Nik spoke of the travel plan to himself. Nik packed up his things and set out for Iki Town. NIk followed the map on his phone to Iki Town. 

Nik was just in time for the scheduled event about the Tapu legends and Z crystals. The event was held at the Kahuna’s home. “Everyone take a seat and put your phones in the bag until I’m done.” The Kahuna requested. The audient reluctantly put their phones in the bag and sat down. Nik hated not having his phone made him feel anxious. The telling started “It all started with the great battle waged between the Tapu and beasts of the Sun and Moon. It went on and on but neither side made progress. After the terrible battle settled the two sides found themselves to be equal in power. To make peace the two beasts gifted the tapu with crystals of an unknown providence. However these crystals would soon bring great harm to the islands.” 

The Kahuna took a breath and sip of water then continued on with the legends. “The Tapu in ancient times chose the Kings of the islands and entrusted them with the special crystals from the two beasts. The Tapu also served as leaders in the armies of each island’s king. These battles turn into massacres from the power of the crystals. Because of this, the tapu took the Crystals from the kings and sealed the Crystals away across the islands and the tapu no longer aided human wars.” The small crowd clapped for the Kahuna’s telling of the legends. Nik sat up and went to grab his phone and head out for the final stop on this island, Ten Carat Hill.

Nik walked his way to the mouth of the cave that led to Ten Carat Hill. It was getting late and Nik wanted to get back to his hotel room so he was going to be fast with his visit here. Nik headed into the dark cave with his phone’s flashlight. The cave held salt in the air and each step Nik took echoed in the cave. Nik came out into a grassy clearing. Nik looked around the clearing and spotted a outcropping that overlooked the clearing. _ “I wonder what's up there.” _ Nik thought to himself. Nik walked back into the cave to get to the out cropping. It wasn't long until Nik had found an upward slope in the cave. This path led Nik to the outcropping and Nik found a sparkle ahead.

_ “What is that shine?”  _ Nik asked himself. It was a small translucent brown crystal with some symbol on it and it was held in this ancient looking pillar. Nik moved forward and reached out to grab and examine it in his hand. With a closer view Nik figured out the symbol and checked his inference on his phone. It appeared to be a Lycanroc from what his qwink look up gave him. “This must be one of the crystals in the…” be for Nik could finish the sentence he heard a crackle of thunder from somewhere. “What the weather was supposed to be sunny?” The case of the thunder made its way to Nik by striking in front of the outcropping mouth.  _ “Human put that back or you will be striked down!”  _ Tapu Koko demands Nik with force. “Tapu..Koko? The..  _ NOW!”  _ Tapu Koko started charging a move. “Okay okay I will put it back.” Nik tried to calm down Tapu Koko. However before Nik could place the crystal back a hole opened up behind Tapu Koko and out came an Alien life form that grabbed Tapu Koko and threw the Tapu into the clearing with remarkable force. Nik panicked and with no other options he jumped into the hole to escape the fighting. 

End of chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4:Awakening Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long due update this is the longest chapter yet.

Lycan-crystal

Chapter 4:Awakening Metamorphosis

NIk woke up in his hotel room bed, sweating. Nik took a shallow breath and looked around the room. Everything was as he remembered it. The drawers, lamps and other furniture are in their proper places. “That was a dream vacation turned into a nightmare.” Nik said to himself. To confirm whether or not that his dream turned nightmare had been real or not, Nik opened the bedside drawer to get his phone and put some pants on. He got a small static shock from the drawer handle upon closing it. 

After putting pants on Nik checked his phone only for it to be out of power. “Great this is just what I needed this morning.” Let out an annoyed sigh. Nik walked to the bathroom only to be given another static shock from the door handle. Nik looked at his right hand to check it after the second shock. It was a tad red and felt warm. Nik opened the bathroom door with his left hand and walked in. He plugged his phone into the big Charging adapter for it to charge faster but Sing me with in charge at all. 

With the only one idea left, Nik headed down to the lobby to ask if there were any power problems with his room. However when Nik grabbed the door handle to the hallway he got a crippling static shock unlike all other static shocks. “Gah! There is definitely an electrical problem, my phone won't charge and I have gotten 3 sh…” Nik did not finish his thought because he began to feel hot. ‘What-t is h-happening?” Nik looked at his right hand. White fur started growing from the skin and his nails darkened and sharpened. His skin became more callous on his palm. The fur spread down from his paw? hand to cover his whole arm? Forearm? When the fur reached his elbow the fur turned a tan brown. “H-how why is my paw? … Paw!” Nik was beginning to think his right hand was a paw. Nik clutched his head with his hands. “What part of me thought that my hand was…” Before Nik realized the thought his face started to feel hot and he stumbled to the mirror in the room. The fur was now on his face and chest. Nik continued to look at the changes in the mirror as fur covered one half of his face. The fur forced his left eye to close for a moment and when Nik flicked it open his green eye turned blue. 

But before the Nik could panic about it. Nik felt his ear change. They lengthened and pointed to a more canine appearance and the fur spread across his new ears. Nik was horrified by what he saw in the mirror. His hands have fully turned into paws with lethal claws. His ginger hair was being subsumed by the fur on his head and the fur was across chest and was close to his legs. It was at that moment the fur Started bulking up around his neck and Nik felt piercing pain coming from his new mane. Four sharp rocks emerged from his fur mane making Nik cry with pain. To add on the pain from the mane his clothes began to stretch and tear, fabrics ripping. Nik felt something protruding at the base of his spine. But before it could rip his pants Nik stumbled back on his changing legs crashing into the TV giving him a violent electrical shock that made him collapse on the ground. “Sweet relief…” Nik said as the world faded into darkness.

***

“Hello?... hello?.. . **please wake up!** ” Some distant voice was talking to Nik. Nik could only slightly open one of eyes.  _ “Who said that?” Nik thought to himself for he could not make his mouth move to speak.  _ “One more should do it.” The distant voice sounded less distant and Nik opened both of his eyes to find the voice who was talking to him. “You're finally awake!” Nik looked in the direction where he heard the voice to see an Audino as the source? Nik blinked twice in disbelief. “Are you one of those special talking Pokémon and is this place a pokemon center you work for?” Nik asked the Audino. “Special talking Pokémon? Pokémon center what are you talking about? This is the Serene Town clinic and most pokemon can talk, you just talked to me, I don’t understand what's so special about talking pokemon to you. Now with all that said what is all that burnt and torn cloth doing on you?” Audino replied to his questions and questioned him back. 

“Burnt and torn cloth? Do you have Something reflective so I can see myself?” Nik questioned back and Audino put up a Reflect for Nik to act as a mirror. The image in the Reflect was a Midday Lycanroc wearing torn up clothes with shock burns across the fur. “What...how...how I’m a Pokemon? A.. Lycanroc?” Nik did not want to believe he had changed into a pokemon.  _ “Was that dream real?”  _ “Where are my possessions?” Nik asked Audino. “The ones who found you may have an idea.” Audino answered his question. “Found me? Who are these people and where are they?” Nik demanded answers. “We found you half drowned in a lake.” Three voices responded to the question. Nik turned his head to see a Grimmsnarl and two Sylveons. “I’m Bohr and I got you out of the lake and carried you here. These two are Gina, my wife and Lora, my daughter.” Bohr introduced himself and his family. “Where is my phone Bohr?” Nik asked Bohr for the whereabouts of his phone. “Phone? Explain further?” Bohr asked back at Nik. “It’s a big golden Rectangle with a clear case all around it and I use it to communicate with people.” Nik explained. “My family and I did not see such a thing when we found you.” Bohr said. 

Nik’s sank deep into the hay bed not because of the price of the phone he had the care plan and cloud data backup, but it was the possibilities of what he was missing from his ‘friends’ online. This has been the longest time he's gone without checking his phone since he got it for his birthday and he needed to know what he was missing. “Then I will find it myself. Where is the lake Bohr?.” Nik asked. Before Bohr could answer Audino stepped in. “Stop I haven't gotten your name yet and if this ‘Phone’ is underwater then how will you get it?” Audino asked Nik. “I’m Nik Walker and I did not think about that.” Nik answered Audino’s questions. Nik thought of where his phone could be and he forgot the obvious answer his front right jean pocket. With unconscious effort Nik used his right paw to reach into the pocket. It was his phone! However like a man without reading glasses and a library. Nik realized that he had a phone for human hands and he had Lycanroc paws. 

  
  


_ Remember what the therapist said about deep breathing and the stress ball. In and out, in and out. Look for the seer.  _ Nik grabbed the stress ball from the torn up left pocket and began squeezing it.  _ “Ok Nik you can't use your phone because you now have paws. Calm down and don’t think of what your friends are doing, what TV shows you're missing, Major game launches or podcasts who I love listening to. Don’t think about what is mis…”  _ before Nik could finish worrying he heard a deflating sound come from his stress ball. The ball was punctured by one of his crystal claws. “This is not fine.” Nik spoke out loud. Nik started to pant rapidly holding the now pierced stress ball. With no way to calm down Nik’s eyes began shifting to a red hue and his imagination turned violent from boredom. The rapid panting turned to feral snarls as Nik’s eyes changed color.

“You three restrain him and I'll get a sleep seed. In the meantime a single petrify wand casting should buy all of us enough time.” Audino ordered and casted a petrify wand at Nik. “Sleep seed…” Audino began searching for a sleep seed. Lora and Gina wrapped Nik in their ribbons and Bohr held Nik down. “Sleep seed!” Audino proclaimed and rushed back to Nik where he had Bhor open Nik’s jaws so the sleep seed could be administered. Before the sleep seed could take effect Nik almost got Audino in his jaws, but only managed to draw some blood before falling into slumber. 


End file.
